Saat Kusadar
by R2A
Summary: Saat kusadar, kau telah tiada. Meninggalkanku begitu saja. Rasanya cepat sekali, kau tahu? Aku memang egois. Maafkan aku, Luce. ONE-SHOT/Warn : OOC, Natsu's POV, (maybe) typo.


_a Fairy Tail Fanfiction_

_._

**Saat Kusadar**

.

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Story © R2A

Warning : OOC, Sudut pandang Natsu, (_maybe_) typo(s)

.

.

.

Langit malam berbintang itu, terlihat hambar di mataku. Cairan merah berbau besi itu terus-menerus mengalir dari pelipismu. Hitam.

.

_Tak kusadari, kau menjemputku._

_._

Aku bermimpi, gadis berambut emas itu mendatangiku. Gaun putihnya berkibar-kibar rendah seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku, seakan-akan mengajakku pergi ke dunia lain. Mata kecoklatannya memandangku sayu. Sedih, wajahnya tertampak begitu di depanku. Tampaknya aku mengenalnya. Tapi siapa?

"Ikutlah denganku, Natsu," ucapnya. Sepertinya ia mengenalku, tapi kenapa aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya?

Aku bergeming memandangnya, "Kemana? Siapa kau?" aku memang bodoh. Sangat menyesal aku mengatakan ini padanya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, kecewa. "Oh, sepertinya kau melupakanku," kemudian senyumnya menghilang. "Ikutlah denganku, ke suatu dunia, dimana hanya ada kita berdua."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau," tanpa alasan, aku menjawabnya dengan cepat dan tegas.

Ia kembali tersenyum. Tersenyum sedih. Sayap putih itu terbentang, membawanya terbang jauh ke atas sana. Aku dapat melihatnya, tetesan air bening itu terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menghilang.

_._

_Tak kusadari, betapa bodohnya aku._

_._

Aku terbangun. Bau ini, bau tak sedap yang paling aku benci. Bau rumah sakit. Seorang lelaki berambut biru kehitaman itu mendatangiku. Iris gelapnya memandangku sengit. Buuuk! Ia memukulku pelan.

"Kalau tulangmu tidak retak, aku akan meninjumu lebih keras. Bahkan aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela, bodoh," aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya, siapa dia, dan apa yang terjadi. "Haha, kau belum sadar juga, _flame-head_? Aku Gray, teman—uhuk, maksudku, rivalmu. Kau kecelakaan saat misi, membuat 5 tulang rusukmu retak, dan membuatmu koma selama—tunggu, 1, 2, 3? Aha! 17 hari!" serunya.

Aku mengingatnya, lelaki itu, Gray. Tapi aku tetap bergeming.

_._

_Tak kusadari, aku melupakanmu._

_._

Kujalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Setelah 3 bulan lamanya direhabilitasi, aku kembali bekerja, di Fairy Tail, _guild_ku. Aku senang telah sehat kembali, namun entah kenapa, masih ada yang kurang. Ada suatu hal yang hilang dari kehidupanku.

Satu lagi masalah yang membuatku penasaran. Aku selalu menatap keluar jendela tiap malam. Menatap indahnya bintang-bintang dengan hambar. Itu sudah seperti kebiasaan sampai sekarang. Aku merasa sedih. Bintang-bintang itu terlihat menangis setiap saat. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Mengabaikannya, dengan terus hidup bahagia bersama teman-teman. Hidup bahagia? Ya, aku bahagia. Dengan pekerjaanku, _guild_ yang sukses, mendapat gaji lebih dari 20 juta jewel perminggunya. Ditambah para _nakama_-ku yang dengan setia mengurusku walaupun aku bodoh.

_._

_Tak kusadari, kau mulai lenyap dari kehidupanku._

_._

Saat itu, aku sedang melaksanakan misi seorang diri. Meninggalkan Happy bersama yang lainnya. Aku sedang ingin sendiri. _Halah, itu mudah_, pikirku. Musuh kali ini adalah seorang gadis pencuri berambut pirang ikal dan beririskan _emerald_ yang sudah diburon selama 2 tahun. Masyarakat bilang, gadis itu sangat gesit. Ia mampu melarikan diri dengan cepat. Tapi aku ini 'kan pro, jadi kuanggap misi ini mudah bagiku.

Tepatnya di Ibukota Crocus, aku melihatnya sesaat. Lantas aku langsung mengejarnya. Mencegatnya di salah satu gang kecil antar toko. Kami saling berhadapan. Saling bertatap mata. Bersiap untuk menyerang duluan.

Aku melencarkan serangan duluan, "_Karyuu no__—,_" tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang melesat di pikiranku. Gadis berambut pirang keemasan, bermata kecoklatan, tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku segera menghapuskan bayangan itu dari pikiranku. _Aku sedang dalam misi, fokus! Fokus! _Misi, misi, dan misi. Itulah yang aku pikirkan setiap hari.

Gadis itu meraih kantongnya seraya mengucapkan, "Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti menyerangku? Hahaha, dasar amatir! Aku duluan!" suara beratnya muncul. "_Hirake! Supido no tobira : Pace!" _kemudian muncul suatu robot dan membawa gadis itu pergi dengan cepat.

Bayangan itu kembali terbesit. Gadis pirang itu bagai mengucapkan hal yang sama. Ia tersenyum kepadaku dan mengajakku bertarung.

Aku segera melenyapkan bayangan itu kembali dan fokus terhadap misi—gadis itu sudah hilang.

_._

_Tak kusadari, diriku sendirilah yang tidak bisa melupakanmu,_

_dan berusaha melenyapkanmu dari ingatanku._

_._

"Apa?! Kau gagal di misi semudah ini?! Ada apa denganmu, nafas api? Apakah kekuatanmu berkurang dan kebodohanmu bertambah" ejek satu-satunya _God Slayer _di _guild_, Gray.

Kesal, "Memangnya kenapa, otak beku?! Kau iri?! Kembalilah ke kutub—,"

Bruak! Sebuah meja melayang dan hancur tepat di depan Gray dan aku. Erza murka. Wajanya kesal ditambah dengan _badmood_-nya karena toko kue yang sedang tutup hari ini. Aku hanya bisa berlari menghindari serangan meja melayang seraya mendengar teriakan kemarahan dari Erza.

Hari mulai malam. Erza sudah bisa mengatur emosinya meskipun sampai sekarang masih mengomel tidak jelas kepada Mira di bar. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang atas kekacauan yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba 2 orang perempuan berambut biru bergabung di meja yang sama denganku. Wajah mereka tampak lelah dicampur senang hari ini.

Salah seorang perempuan bersihir air itu mengeluh, "Huah! Juvia sangat lelah. Meskipun lelah, Juvia tetap senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Gray-_sama_ setiap hari," keluhan gadis air itu malah berubah menjadi kesenangan. "Bagaimana denganmu Natsu-_san_? Kenapa kau bisa gagal di misi kali ini? Bukankah kau ini pro?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," aku menundukkan kepala, kemudian aku teringat suatu hal. "Oh, ya, Juvia, Levy. Saat misi tadi, bayangan seorang gadis berambut keemasan sedang tersenyum kearahku terus-menerus muncul. Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, seluruh member _guild _menunduk. Juvia dan Erza terkejut, mata Levy mulai berkaca-kaca, dan Gray mendatangiku dengan wajah marah, "_Anata wa baka desuka_?!" kemudian ia pergi keluar.

"Gray-_sama_!" Juvia ikut berlalu, mengejar Gray yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Levy berusaha menahan tangisnya, "Natsu … Jadi, kau melupakannya … ?" dengan terbata-bata, Levy melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Lu … Lu-_chan_? Lu … Lucy?"

Sekelebat memori menabrak ingatanku. Mataku membulat sempurna. Hitam.

_._

_Saat kusadar, aku tidak dapat melepaskanmu._

_._

Malam yang indah dan cerah dengan bintang bertaburan di sekelilingnya. Namun semuanya hancur. Malam itu menjadi malam merah dengan darah yang merekah dimana-mana. Pria itu terus menerus menyerangnya. Menyerang gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu yang tersisa. Aku sekarat. Meskipun aku kuat, pro sehebat apapun tak mungkin dapat mengalahkan pria itu. Apalagi sang gadis berambut keemasan yang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Aku hanya dapat memandanginya. Sekarang, ia sudah sama sekaratnya denganku. Lebih parah malah. Pria itu menyeringai keji. Memperlihatkan pedang tajamnya yang bersimbah darah ke arahku.

Mendekat kearahku, pria itu, "Jadi kau si Salamander yang 'katanya' kuat itu, ya?" senyumnya melebar, pedangnya mengarah tepat ke kepalaku. "_Hoax_ memang cepat sekali menyebar. Dan aku akan segera membuat kebenaran yang baru!" Dengan cepat, pria itu berlari ke arahku sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke depan.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Kupenjamkan mataku takut. Aku juga bisa takut. Toh, aku sekarat. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi. Berdo'a, mungkinkah? Kalau do'a bisa menyelamatkanku, kumohon. Siapapun. Selamatkan aku.

Jleb. Apa? Apakah aku sudah mati? Kok tidak sakit?

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Dari hitam ke merah. Dari keemasan ke merah. Mataku membelalak. Gadis itu berlari sekencang mungkin. Haha, tidak mungkin. Ini hanya bercanda, bukan? Hanya mimpi, bukan? Do'a-ku memang terkabulkan, tapi kumohon sekali lagi, jangan dia. Luce, jangan pergi.

_._

_Saat kusadar, kau tetap tersenyum padaku, meskipun merasakan pedih, sakit, dan terpaksa._

_._

Bau ini, bau rumah sakit. Bau obat-obatan pahit yang paling aku benci. Aku terbangun. Rasanya sebentar sekali. Cahaya yang muncul menyakiti mataku, tapi perlahan aku mulai beradaptasi. Kurasakan sakit disekujur tubuhku. Aku ingat.

"Luce!"

Semuanya. Semua member _guild_ telah berkumpul di depanku. Dengan wajah sendu, mereka mengatakan padaku, bahwa kau telah tiada.

Aku bergeming, syok. Aku tidak mau, tidak mau. Tolong sembunyikan kenyataan ini dariku. Aku tak kuat menghadapinya. Mataku kembali menutup. Hitam.

_._

_Saat kusadar, kau sudah pergi begitu jauh. Jauh sekali, di dunia sana._

_._

_Aku memang egois._

_._

Aku bermimpi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kau tidak lagi mengulurkan tangan, kau tidak lagi membentangkan sayapmu, kau tidak lagi tersenyum pahit kearahku.

"Akhirnya kau ingat, Natsu," ucapmu padaku. Kali ini kau tersenyum tulus, mengenakan gaun putih yang sama. Liquid bening ini menetes begitu saja dengan amat sangat deras. "Jangan menangis, Natsu."

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis?! Bagaimana aku tidak menderita?! Kau meninggalkan begitu saja! Sangat cepat, kau tahu?" deras tangisku bertambah setelah aku berteriak. "Jangan pergi, Lucy."

Kau tersenyum lebih lebar, lebih tulus. Sayapmu kembali terbentang. Lebih lambat dari sebelumnya, kau mulai melayang menjauh.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan pergi! Jangan!" Kau mengulurkan kedua tanganmu padaku. "Aku ikut! Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Tanganmu terbentang. Kau tidak mengajakku. Namun kau memelukku. Memelukku erat. Kau menangis. "Tapi aku harus," ucapmu terbata-bata. "Sudah terlambat, Natsu," kau terbang perlahan. Pelukanmu mengendur. Aku meraih lenganmu cepat, tapi tak tercapai. "Teruslah hidup, untukku, Natsu."

.

_Saat kusadar, kau telah tiada._

_._

_Maaf, Luce._

_._

Langit malam kali ini sangat cerah dan bertaburkan bintang, sama seperti saat itu, Luce. Bedanya, malam ini tidak sesedih dulu, malam ini adalah malam nostalgia.

Aku bediri di depanmu. Kau tertidur dengan tenang di bawah sana. Kuberikan sebuket bunga, bunga matahari. Aneh, ya? Aku memberimu bunga matahari? Tapi kulakukan ini karena aku melihatmu. Melihat senyumanmu bersama dengan bintang di langit malam.

_**Owari**_

* * *

><p>Hai, hai, kembali lagi dengan saya! R2A, meskipun nama saya aneh, memiliki makna yang dalam. Sudah lama sekali tidak menulis. Pastinya hal ini dikarenakan oleh 5 huruf : M, A, L, A, dan S.<p>

Dalam cerita kali ini, intinya adalah Natsu dan Lucy sedang melaksanakan misi. Di misi tersebut, mereka melawan cowok OC ga jelas yang saya buat gary stu sampai pada akhirnya Lucy mati buat nyelamatin Natsu. Dan cowok OC tadi hilang entah kemana. Terus, Natsu udah dibawa ke RS. Sewaktu bangun, Natsu dikabarin kalau Lucy mati. Natsu pun syok dan koma selama 17 hari. Ternyata syok yang Natsu alami sampai bikin Natsu trauma dan amnesia sama Lucy. Natsu dapat mimpi pertama, diajak Lucy ke surga, tapi 'kan Natsu lupa sama Lucy, jadi Natsu nolak. Lama-lama Natsu inget Lucy dan nanya ke Juvia sama Levy. Akhirnya Natsu inget lagi sama Lucy, dan Natsu mimpi kedua kali, tapi kali ini Lucy nggak ngajak Natsu. Udah, tamat.

Bagaimana _reader-san _sekalian? Apakah cerita saya terlalu rumit (bahasa jawa : _njlimet_)? Tolong saya, ya. Tentunya saya perlu review, dong, untuk mengetahui pendapat anda. Panjang-pendek nggak masalah, yang penting review anda membantu saya untuk meningkatkan kualitas menulis saya : )

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih telah membaca.

Untuk _reader, silent reader, reviewer, author aktif, _maupun _author _hiatus :

Teruslah berkarya!

20/09/2014

R2A


End file.
